


A gift for a gift.

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Choi Sandwich, Eating out, F/M, Multi, Pancakes, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Sex, hehe the choi twins being n a u g h t y, i'm trying to get myself out of a major slump with this-;;;, pancakes as an excuse to do things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: You plan a surprise breakfast for the twins for Valentine's day. They plan something a bit more intense in return.





	A gift for a gift.

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the tags, I've been trying to get out of a slump with writing with this... I have been trying to write, but I've been getting stressed so I've mostly been working on my original fics...  
> It's just been frustrating that it has been feeling more like a job than a hobby when trying to write for Mystic Messenger...
> 
> Also, apologies if the smut is badly written. I've not wrote it properly in like... months;;;; I did try a bit the other day by writing some OC sinful stuff but you can see that I kinda tried to avoid writing some of it by ending the fic-

“ _Of course, you must serve them with strawberries. There is no other way in which to do so in order to provide a delightful experience. Perhaps with a slight drizzle of syrup over the top too. Are those instructions sufficient enough for your breakfast endeavours?”_

“Yes! Oh, thank you so much, Jumin! It means a lot to me that you were able to help me in making pancakes…” A smile formed on your face as you used your shoulder to keep your phone up against your ear as you quickly flipped the frying pan that you were cooking the breakfast treat in. “Oh, by the way… Are you going to treat your love today, Jumin?”

“… _My love?”_

“Elizabeth the 3rd! Are you treating her today? I’m sure she would love to indulge in a treat from you.” Once you had finished speaking, there was a deep chuckle down the phone.

“ _Of course I am. I have already cooked her some special pancakes for her, but with strawberries substituted with her favourite luxury fish, flaked to perfection. Actually, I believe I should go and take them to her now… I hope that Saeran and Saeyoung enjoy their breakfast too. Good day...”_ Jumin was quick to hang up the call before you could say bye to him, so thankfully, it allowed you to concentrate on your cooking properly. There were two plates beside you, each with a developing stack of pancakes forming… You just needed to finish this last one, and then you could get to the toppings.

A grin formed on your face when you were able to plate the final pancake, before you thought about what to do to really personalise them… Sure, _Jumin_ believed that they were perfect with strawberries, but the twin’s weren’t Jumin, were they? Your eyes then shifted to the freezer, and you got an idea. _That was Saeran’s pancakes sorted…_

With a slight skip in your step, you went over to the freezer and pulled out the tub of chocolate ice cream. He was going to have the joy of a few (large) scoops of ice cream on his breakfast!

_But what about Saeyoung?_ _Maybe it was something to think on as you cleaned up the mess that you made…_

Eventually though, when you were putting some of the mess in the bin, you noticed something on the floor that must have meant to be in the bin already… An empty packet of those chips Saeyoung loved to eat… You picked up the wrapper and tossed it in the trash, before your eyes widened.

“Ah-! That’s it!” You ran over to the cupboard, and grabbed hold of the jar of honey in there, as well as a packet of Saeyoung’s chips. He was going to get a light drizzle of honey, followed by a sprinkling of the crushed chips… He’d like that for sure.

With that, you then pulled out your phone and sent a text to the twins. ‘ _Come to the kitchen, you two! I have a surprise for you both, and you need to get them whilst it’s still warm~’_ You then put your phone away, and settled yourself down at the table, with the plates of pancakes at the other two seats.

The…  _quaint_ sound of bickering was the first thing you heard when the twins emerged in the doorway, with both of them trying to get through the door at the same time. Saeran was staring daggers at Saeyoung, and Saeyoung was sticking his tongue out at Saeran. It was both childish, but… In a way, you found it endearing. 

Eventually, there was a loud crash as both of them fell onto the ground inside the kitchen, but it was a slight relief that they had stopped arguing. Saeyoung then stood up, and gazed towards you as you started giggling.

“It’s about time that you both showed up… Here are some honey butter pancakes for Saeyoung, and chocolate ice cream pancakes for Saeran!”

The eagerness on their faces when they heard about their breakfasts was enough to make your heart flutter… They loved them. They loved the breakfast which took you since the moment you woke up to prepare… It was worth every second of hard work to get them done.  _However, you noticed that the two of them seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes… You wished you could understand what was going on between the two of them._

“Oh my dear twin, don’t you feel as though it is unfair that only we have a treat this fine morning of the 14th of February?” Saeyoung asked with a traditionally over-dramatic flair. “The woe of watching our fine maiden go without as we divulge in our-!”

“Quit the crap. Just give her some, Saeyoung.” Saeran then took a forkful of his pancake as Saeyoung did the same, before they stood up and approached you from both sides. “Open your mouth…” There was a smirk on Saeran’s face as Saeyoung smiled widely.

_Huh? They were trying to make you eat their pancakes?_

Before you knew it, in your confusion both pieces of pancake were put in your mouth, but as you weren’t expecting it you started spluttering thanks to the overly-sweet honey-chocolate combo. It was a relief when you were finally able to swallow the pancakes, but that ended up with you being met with two looks of concern.

“You’re a messy eater… You’re going to have to get changed. Saeyoung, why don’t you go to her room and look for some clothes for her to wear? I’ll be there with her in a minute.” However, as Saeran pulled you close to him in a hug, you never noticed the slight wink which Saeyoung gave to Saeran, and the nod given in return. “Though, uh… thanks for the breakfast… Now come on we need to get you some clean clothes.”

…

_The twins were not taking you to get some clean clothes._

You were led into your room, before you looked around in confusion. Saeyoung wasn’t there, but he had gone off here ahead of the two of you… But before you knew it, you suddenly felt a blindfold covering your eyes. “Saeran, what on earth are you...”

“Shut up. Just let us treat you… You do a lot for us so we’re returning the favour. So, um… just relax, okay?” Saeran then led you over to your bed, and sat you down on it. “You ready, Saeyoung?”

The bed suddenly bounced slightly as it sounded as though somebody had sat on it behind you, before a pair of arms wrapped around your stomach and pulled you back. “Make sure you’re feeling comfy, because you’re in for a ride...” Saeyoung whispered down your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

_Oh my god, what are those two doing…?_

A gentle kiss was pressed against your throat then, at the same time as you felt a slight tickling feeling on the bottom of your feet. You twitched slightly, before your feet were held in place. “I’ll punish you if you move, okay? So stay. Still.” Saeran then pressed a kiss to your ankle, and Saeyoung decided to start slowly teasing the skin of your throat with his fingers.

_You couldn’t stay still._

So many little, ticklish actions were enough to make you shiver again, and whimper quietly. There was a loud sigh, before you felt your skirt be lifted and the inside of your thighs be scraped at slightly. “You’ve got a choice… You can have a surprise punishment, or you can see what we’re ‘gifting’ you in this punishment… After all, isn’t this day about ‘showing love’? You’ve got until Saeran removes your panties~”  _The tearing sound seconds later made you gasp._ “Oh! Time’s up~ Let’s keep it a surprise, Saeran...”

You whimpered then as one arm of the twin behind you wrapped around you to stop you from moving, and his other hand slowly snaked into the top of your shirt and toyed with your chest. The other twin made you squeal out loud though, as his mouth was quick to start working at the apex between your legs, sending shockwaves of delight up your spine. “Ah… Mean… Y- You’re both mean… Wh- Why are you teasing me after I- I ah- made you pancakes?!”

“It’s simple, princess… You need to relax and feel some pleasure, you work too hard for us, so we’re now working hard for you...” Saeran laughed, before you suddenly felt a tongue plunge into your entrance. You shrieked quietly at how sudden it was, but also at the fact that you weren’t expecting it. 

Saeyoung’s voice was next though. “We can stop if you want us to though…  Saeran was the one who came up with this plan though, so he’s pretty eager when it comes to this… He’s the one eating your out by the way...” He then pressed a kiss to the top of your head, before you whined out some more. 

“I- It’s not fair that I can’t see… It… It’s making me want more...” You then, unintentionally, closed your thighs around Saeran’s head and made the feeling in your core so much more intense… The feeling of pleasure, the overwhelming need to be filled-! “Gah, j- just fuck me-! I need you both!” 

Saeran pulled away from you then, before you felt the blindfold be pulled off. You were met with the sight of your chest heaving frantically, your legs twitching, Saeyoung embracing you gently, and… Saeran unbuckling his pants. “Okay… We’ll give you what you want!” Saeyoung grinned, before he pressed a kiss to your cheek. “However… We’re going to need to turn you around first.”  As he finished speaking, Saeran took hold of your hands, pulled you to your feet, before turning you around so your back was against his chest. 

“Trust me… You’re going to love this next part of the gift… This will definitely repay you for the pancakes.” He then laughed, and nuzzled his head against you. “Now…” Saeran then ended up pulling your legs apart slightly, before you felt his cock against your opening. You moaned out loud, before you were met with a slight laugh. “By the way… Saeyoung is going to be pleasuring you too, just… not in the same way as me...”

“Huh…?”

“Open wide...” Saeran then chuckled, before you realised what he meant by what Saeyoung was doing. A smirk formed on your face and you decided to join in. It wasn’t just a gift for you… In a way, it was a gift for all three of you… And if any opportunity appeared to make the twins feel your love for them, then you would take it. 

Gently, you took Saeyoung’s cock into your hands gently, and ran your tongue over the tip. At the exact same time, Saeran pushed himself into you. The three of you shuddered in pleasure at that, and your thoughts began to almost blur through ecstasy. You were technically being taken by both twins at once, and that feeling made you feel so…. Loved.

_That was… amazing for a day dedicated to love…_

With that, the three of you really did feel like one. Saeran penetrating you from behind, the friction making you moan gently around Saeyoung as you took him in your mouth.

You couldn’t remember the exact moment where you reached your orgasm, but you felt yourself come around as Saeran reached his own inside you, and Saeyoung carefully moved back so he wouldn’t do the same in your mouth.

After that, you felt Saeran wrap his arms around you in an embrace, and Saeyoung started playing with your hair. “So...Did you like your gift, princess? Because if you did, next time, I want to swap places with Saeyoung…”

“We can do this whenever you want, babe...”

You smiled and nodded as you found the energy to pull yourself up, and grabbed hold of Saeyoung’s hoodie from the bed (which he must have discarded when you were blindfolded) and pulled it on. “Okay… How about _after_ you two finish your pancakes? They’ve probably gone cold now!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for lasting up to this point in reading this... it means a lot to me, I seriously mean it... I'd love comments about what people liked about it... Comments in general, really... It might help rev the engines to get more writing done...


End file.
